


What Happened? (lost in communication)

by never_bloom_again



Series: Deserving of Love (Hotch/Rossi) [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Communication Failure, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Handwriting, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls, Reid is smart, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Rossi freaks out, Rossi is a dumbass, Slash, Sweet, Unrequited Love, bau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: David found Aaron's letter. He cannot comprehend the truth.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, David Rossi & Spencer Reid
Series: Deserving of Love (Hotch/Rossi) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	What Happened? (lost in communication)

**Author's Note:**

> So you are probably going to want to read at minimum the last instalment to understand this. :)

What the actual fuck was going on. Rossi read the letter a second time, and a third time. This was making approximately no sense - he could not understand what was going on. He looked so confused that even the rest of the team were looking at him concernedly. 

He was worried for Hotch. Had something happened to him? First he had taken a day off, something that happened once in a blue moon - if that often- and now he had found this note, which made no sense for him to leave. He knew that Aaron couldn’t feel like that for him, so surely it had to be some sort of clue. 

Rossi nearly rang the man, to check he was okay, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to stay strong regardless of what the answer would be. If he picked up, and was at home okay, Dave would likely be so ashamed of his emotions, that he was so affected by what was said in the letter, but if he wasn’t, then this was his closest friend, the man he loved, and he might never see him again, and regardless of whether the letter truly expresses what Aaron feels, that would be all he had left of the man, and he would never know the truth.

He thanked god for a moment though, as he was the boss for the day, and that meant delegation was something perfectly acceptable. And he did have one team member who would both be able to analyse the handwriting, and who could most likely keep a secret if necessary.

“Reid, can you come into my office for a moment!” He called out, and watched as the youngest agent walked over to his office. Never had Rossi been more grateful that the boy had quickly gotten over his fangirl-like obsession with him.

“What do you need?” The man said, as he opened the closed door. 

“I need you to call Hotch for me. Just quickly, to check he is okay.”

“Rossi, why do I have to do that? It seems unnecessary, given that Hotch just took a day off to spend time with Jack.”

Rossi sighed, having hoped somewhere below his cynicism that Reid would just do it without asking why.

“I have something that may suggest he was being… coerced, or was not in a good mental state, but I wanted someone else to check.”

“If he has been coerced, we need to get the team in on this, quickly!” Reid exclaimed, fear heavy in his voice.

“I want to avoid bringing the team in on this until I am certain. As you said, there is the possibility it is fine. As such, I would appreciate your discretion on this. So can you ring him?”

Reid nodded, looking concerned and frazzled, but dialled the number on the phone in the office and made the call. The phone rang, and rang, but Aaron never picked it up. Rossi had to calm himself down, making desperate pleas in his mind that Aaron would be fine. Despite the worry he felt, Reid spoke out, as the voice of reason.

“He is probably just playing with Jack and silenced his phone. It seems highly unlikely that anything bad has happened, unless you have any proof?”

The words were slightly calming, but not enough to properly calm him down. 

“You can tell from someone’s handwriting, if he was coerced? Or if he wrote of his own free will?”

“Yes. Forensic handwriting analysis has been shown to be a very useful-” He didn’t even get a chance to properly start rambling on when Rossi cut him off, anger masking the fear.

“Can you just do it! My closest friend could be missing, so sorry if I am not interested in hearing about handwriting!”

Spencer looked down, about to apologise, guilt and embarrassment washing over him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Overcoming his own pride enough to apologise was something he didn’t do often, but in this case, it was highly necessary. He hadn’t intended to upset the young man, who was trying to do the right thing. 

He grabbed the tear-stained envelope from the desk, pulling out the letter inside. 

“Spencer, I am trusting that you won’t show this to anyone, or share the contents with the team. Not unless it is absolutely necessary, and if so, tell me first. Thank you.”

Reid took the letter, and read it at his inhumane speed. He glanced up at Rossi, eyes wide, before the older man gestured at the door.

Now he would wait for Spencer to return back. David took a moment to consider what it would mean for him if it came back as something that Aaron had written of his own free will. That scared him, in a completely different way. He had been dreaming of this as something that wouldn’t ever happen, and now that it was a possibility, well, he was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I apologise if Rossi makes you want to bang your head against the wall because he is an idiot. That happens to me when I write him :p  
> I also apologise, as dialogue is something I struggle to write (that's why there has been just about none up until now)
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated. Love you all <3


End file.
